


Not a secret anymore

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, other characters from the show with minor parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a difficult situation. Sam is in a really really difficult situation. He's a gay teen in the closet who's dating an older guy, but not just some older guy, no, that’d be too easy. He’s dating his brother's best friend, who’s in the closet too. His boyfriend, not his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is in a difficult situation. Sam is in a really really difficult situation. He's a gay teen in the closet who's dating an older guy, but not just some older guy, no, that’d be too easy. He’s dating his brother's best friend, who’s in the closet too. His boyfriend, not his brother. At least he thought so.

  
Castiel, his boyfriend, has been Dean's best friend since forever. They went to kindergarten together and they've never parted ways. Sam has grown up looking up at the two of them. And it was logical he ended up falling for Cas. He was intelligent, kind, curious… and the cutest and sexiest guy Sam has ever met.

  
When Sam realized he was gay he talked to Cas. He didn't really planned that out. He didn't wanted to talk to Dean because he’s brother was a jock, who went to parties and slept with lots of girls. He didn't felt comfortable to have such a talk with him at that time.

  
But Castiel knew something was up with him. Cas, being the perfect human being he is, noticed he was not himself, he noticed he didn't laughed as much and that he was not focused on anything.

  
So Castiel went to the Winchester household when he knew Dean wouldn't be there and asked him. Sam would have lied but he wanted to tell someone at least. So he did. And Castiel nodded. And Sam was worried but then the other teen hugged him and told him there was nothing wrong with him, and that he was not alone, that he would be there for him.

  
Sam already thought Cas was a perfect human being but after that he confirmed it. What he would never had guessed was Castiel telling him that since he opened up to him, he would do the same. He didn't expected Cas coming out to him, telling him he didn't really cared about someone’s gender, but for him that was great news, really great news. At least he had a chance right?

  
And then it happened. There was a party. Their parents left for a weekend and well, Dean decided it was a good time to invite the whole high school to their house to annoy his little brother. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe not the whole high school. Maybe not just to annoy him. Maybe.

  
He tried to hide in his room but it was too noisy to make his homework. His brother was downstairs drunk with his girlfriend Cassie, or it was Lisa? He didn't really knew. So he decided to play video games instead. He was really engrossed in the game when the door opened.

  
“For the last time Dean, I’m not going down nor drink so leave me alone.”

  
Although it wasn't Dean. It was Cas. And he seemed drunk, well not drunk, but “happier” than normal. “Hey Sam! Playing video games?”

  
“Uh, yeah” It was pretty obvious, he was sitting in the floor back facing the bed with video games all around him. “What do you want Cas?”

  
Castiel sat on his bed behind him. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Sam, worried, shut down his console and turn around to face Cas. “Of course, what’s up?”

  
Cas sighed and looked down. It was the first time he saw him like that. Cas was so serious all the time… so secure of himself. Right now he seemed a bit down. Maybe it was because of the alcohol.

 

“I-I like someone” Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. The guy he has a crush on has a crush on someone. Sam didn't want to listen the rest of the conversation but Castiel was his friend. He just didn't know why he couldn't tell Dean. “I've known him for a long time. A really long time. We've been friends since forever and I really like him. He’s really smart and kind and just perfect. But I can’t really ask him out cause I’m friends with his brother too and I couldn't lose them.” Sam blood froze. Oh no. His crush had a crush on his brother. His life was officially over.

  
“Is it Dean?” Sam tried to hide his shaky voice, tried. “I wouldn't mind”. LIE.

  
Cas shook his head and knelt so their faces were just centimeters away. “I like you Samuel”. Sam didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. Maybe laugh cause he was an idiot, cause Cas liked him back, cause he used his complete name. Maybe he should kiss him. Oh god. Cas was talking again. “s okay if you don’t like me back. I probably wouldn't have said a think if I wasn't a bit drunk” he smiled and Sam melt.

  
“I like you too”

  
“What?” Castiel tilted his head and oh my god if it wasn't the cutest thing Sam has ever seen.

  
“I like you” He wanted the earth to swallow him.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Oh god Sam felt like that wasn't real. He nodded cause he couldn't talk, not coherently.

  
And then Cas was leaning and Sam was leaning too and they kissed and it was perfect. That was Sam first kiss. Not really. A girl he met in a library once kissed him, but it was so bad that he preferred not to count it.

  
And now, well everything is good. They've been together for four months. And it is awesome. But Sam feels guilty cause Dean is oblivious. He feels guilty cause he is his brother, the one who always took care of him. And Cas is his best friend, and he would have told Dean but he didn't. Because of Sam.

  
So now Sam is waiting in his brother’s room. This is it. He has to tell him.  
And when the door opens downstairs he begins to freak out, but Cas is important, he doesn't want to hide their relationship. Their parents are gone. This is the perfect timing, he will do this, he can do this.

  
“Heya Sammy” Sam feels his hands sweating. “You know this is not your room right?”

  
Sam puts a bitch face, as his brother names it “Jerk.”

  
“Bitch. What are you doing here?”

  
“I need to talk to you” He is not a person anymore, he is all nervousness.

  
Dean gets serious. That reminded Sam of how much he loved him. Dean might seem an asshole most of the time, someone who doesn't care about anything but himself. But Sam knows better. Right now his brother sits beside him, looking calm, his body language telling him he will listen, he will help him if needed.

  
“I-I…” The words don’t come out of his mouth. Oh irony. He looks at his lap. “I’m gay” he whispers.

  
“What?” Dean looks confused. “Rise your voice dude, I’m no mind reader.”

  
Sam takes a deep breath and looks up. “I’m gay.”

  
“Oh” Oh? Are you fucking kidding me? Sam is freaking out. And Dean isn't saying a thing.

  
“Is-is it okay?” He knows it is okay. He just wants to know what the hell his brother is thinking.

  
“What? Yeah, yeah!” He puts an arm around Sam’s shoulders, and Sam can finally breathe. “Of course it’s okay Sam I just… It was a surprise that’s all. Sorry.” Sam nodded. “No, really. Sorry. Cause know I’m so gonna tease you” his cocky smile finally back “/Samantha/”. Sam pulls off of his brother embrace.

  
“Jerk.”

  
“Bitch” And Dean is serious again. “Sammy you shouldn't have been so nervous. Look if you tell this to anyone I will kill you but” he sighs “I love you okay? You are my little brother and you would have to do something really, really awful for me to stop loving you. And what if you like dicks? It’s perfectly fine with me.”

  
Sam is nearly crying, but he doesn't. He hugs Dean instead. Cause he knows his brother loves him but the fact that Dean, the most ‘I don’t do chick flicks’ guy he knows, says it, that he said all those things, means the world to Sam.

  
“There’s more” Sam says still in his brother’s arms.

  
“What’s up?” Dean asks as they pull apart and stares at him. “Aww. No way! You have a crush?”

  
“Kind of” Sam begins to blush “I have someone actually”.

  
“Really? Way to go Sammy!” He hits Sam’s shoulder “Who is he? Do I know him?”

 

“Yes” That gets Dean’s attention, he looks at him questioning. “It’s Cas”.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Cas"

Silence. Sam looks at his brother trying to figure out what's thinking.

"Cas?" Dean finally says. "But Cas... Cas is not..., is he?"

"He's not gay, if that's what you are asking. He simply doesn't have preferences" Sam is kinda proud he could talk without crushing down or something. Dean looks like he is thinking, like he is trying to understand something. “Dean? Are you okay?”

“Yeah” But he doesn’t change his expression “How long?”

“What?”

Dean looks at him. “How long have you been together?”

“Fo-four months” Dean nods and Sam has a bad sensation. But he doesn’t get it. Why is Dean reacting this way? Cas is not a stranger. The guy is practically family, he should trust him with his little brother, he knows Cas is not some asshole that could hurt him.

Dean grabs his phone and dials “Castiel can you come? ... Okay” Sam doesn’t like this. “He was outside” See? That’s another example of how amazing Cas is, he is waiting outside cause he knew this was the night and he was worried. Sam seems to fall deeper for him every day.

After a few incommode silent seconds that felt like a thousand years, the door of the room opens hesitantly. Dean stands up.

“Sit” Dean says to Cas, and he obliges sitting next to Sam holding his hand. “I’m so angry. God.” Dean looks at them and Sam is scared, he thought the worse part was already done, he thought coming out would be the most difficult, apparently he was wrong. “Do I really look like an asshole?” Sam is confused and he knows Cas is too, cause he is looking at Dean with his head tilted and his eyes nearly closed. He looks so cute. “Really! Like… I can understand Sammy not telling me he’s gay I mean that stuff is hard right?  But, but you said you’ve been dating for four months which means that you’ve known for a long time by now and you thought I… I don’t know what you thought.” He takes a pause and looks at Cas “And you? Cas you are my best friend man! You’ve been there all my live. I told you the first time I got kissed, the night I loosed my virginity, god I’ve probably told you some of my crazy nights being drunk!” Sam isn’t going to laugh at that, this is serious, yeah. “I’m such a bad friend? That you cannot trust me?”

Dean is hurt, he really is. Cas is the one that stands up and talks and Sam could kis him right now. Maybe later... “I’m sorry Dean. I really have no excuse. I trust you, I really do… I’m sorry” Dean looks at him, shakes his head and pulls Cas in hug. It doesn’t last long but it makes a point. Sam feels a little confused, too many emotions in such a short time.

“If you ever hurt him” Dean is pointing at Cas now “I will kill you” Dean threatening the boyfriend of his little brother? Yes he looks like the Dean Sam knows, and it makes everything better somehow. “And now, get the hell out of my room you sons of bitches”.

Cas and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They left Dean in his room, listening to some music from his pink ipod, Sam is always teasing him for it, even though it had not been Dean’s choice, it was the last ipod in the store that had that especial discount.

Cas leaves minutes before their parents come home, and if Dean knows that they were in Sam’s room with the lock closed or he sees the goodbye kiss they share, he doesn’t say a word.

When Sam was already in bed his door opens.

“Sammy, if you want to tell mom and dad, I can be there too okay?” Dean whispers.

“Thank you Dean”

“Don’t mention it. Goodnight Samsquash”

“Night Dean”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the errors so now it's okay. Thanks for reading. I'll be posting a third and last chapter very soon.  
> Hope you like it so far! Feel free to comment, if you don't like something you can comment too of course, your opinions are very important! :)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued very soon! Hope you like it so far :) You can stalk me at tumblr: heavenlysupernatural.


End file.
